Michael had to do problems 37 through 58 for homework tonight. If Michael did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 37 through 58, we can subtract 36 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 22. We see that Michael did 22 problems. Notice that he did 22 and not 21 problems.